


I'm Not Over You, Can I Get Back Under?

by Princess_of_logic, T_h_e_r_o



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, M/M, Post-Scene: The Ritz (Good Omens), Sex in the Bookshop (Good Omens), Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_of_logic/pseuds/Princess_of_logic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_h_e_r_o/pseuds/T_h_e_r_o
Summary: Неприятности начались прямо на Беркли Сквер. Сразу же после того, как они приняли решение отправиться пообедать. Азирафаэль взял его за руку во время прогулки к Ритцу и время остановилось. И не в поэтическом смысле.Все, кроме Кроули, остановилось. Птицы застыли в воздухе, ветер замер. Даже Азирафаэль остановился, улыбаясь и поворачиваясь к нему.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	I'm Not Over You, Can I Get Back Under?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm Not Over You, Can I Get Back Under?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504066) by [MovesLikeBucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovesLikeBucky/pseuds/MovesLikeBucky). 



> Первая часть https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840093
> 
> Иллюстрация https://twitter.com/relemenopy/status/1290100332979052545?s=20

We'd be stuck in this place

For an age or two

I hope the wind changes

And the vacuum in space will draw me to you

I hope the wind changes

I'm not over you, can I get back under

Next To You, Bell X1

Холодная вода струится по медным волосам и ручейками стекает по лицу. Его руки сжимают раковину так сильно, что та должна треснуть, однако остаётся целой, потому что демон верит в то, что она не сломается.

– Возьми себя в руки, – шипит он самому себе, глядя в зеркало. Его отражение испещрено каплями воды на черных очках. Демон чувствует себя сломленным; он уверен, что сломает и все вокруг, если не возьмёт себя в руки.

Так не может продолжаться. Он сможет справиться. Он сможет преодолеть. 

Неприятности начались прямо на Беркли-Сквер. Сразу же после того, как они приняли решение отправиться пообедать. Азирафаэль взял его за руку во время прогулки к Ритц, и время остановилось. И не в поэтическом смысле. 

Всё, кроме Кроули, остановилось. Птицы застыли в воздухе, ветер замер. Даже Азирафаэль остановился, сияя улыбкой и поворачиваясь к нему.

Демону пришлось приложить изрядное усилие, чтобы запустить время снова. Затем они продолжили путь, как ни в чём не бывало. Азирафаэль улыбался и оживлённо болтал, не имея ни малейшего представления о произошедшем, и они держались за руки всю дорогу до ресторана. Он был мил, этот жест привязанности. Кроули подумал, что однажды сможет привыкнуть к этому.

Пока они шли и разговаривали, переплетая пальцы и не желая отпускать друг друга, демон не думал о случайном чуде. Он предложил, что это случайность, связанная с побочными эффектами обмена телами.

Пока он снова не сошел с рельс.

Они наслаждались обедом в Ритц, обсуждая свои впечатления от визитов в Рай и Ад. Рука Кроули лежала на столе, всего в паре сантиметров от Азирафаэля, и демон ни о чём не думал.

– Если бы ты видел выражение лица Вельзевул после моих угроз, мне кажется, ты бы гордился мной, милый, – Азирафаэль не переставал улыбаться с тех пор, как они вернулись в свои тела, его глаза блестели и сверкали, заставляя Кроули радоваться наличию черных очков.

Демон сделал большой глоток шампанского и улыбнулся в ответ.

– Я уверен, что ты был более чем великолепен, ангел.

Он снова подумал, что сможет привыкнуть к этому – к ласковым прозвищам, к беззастенчивым улыбкам, к счастью, – если преодолеет свою нервозность.

– Ну, – произнес Азирафаэль, – мне не сложно быть храбрым для тебя, любовь моя.

Говоря это, он провел легонько пальцем по руке Кроули. Всё в ресторане замерло.

– О, нет, – простонал демон, – только не это.

Он огляделся вокруг. У пары завсегдатаев бокалы остановились на полпути к губам, официанты замерли со своими подносами, а шампанское, которое наливал сомелье, тонкой линией застыло в воздухе.

Кроули закрыл глаза и глубоко выдохнул: эти действия не были необходимыми, но действовали успокаивающие. Он знал, что делать с паническими атаками – демон смотрел видео на YouTube. Его сердцебиение (тоже ненужное) было так сильно, что казалось, что сердце выскочит из груди. Как будто ему нужно бежать, бежать, бежать, чтобы потратить избыток энергии, появившийся буквально ниоткуда.

Демон сконцентрировался и снова запустил время, бессознательно отодвинув руку от Азирафаэля, когда все вновь пришло в движение. Растерянное и обиженное выражение на лице его ангела угрожало новым приступом.

– Я сейчас... должен... да... скоро вернусь, – пробормотал он, вставая из-за стола и направляясь в туалет.

Кроули всегда гордился тем, что он предстаёт _крутым_. Бессознательно использовать чудеса, останавливая время, из-за малейших жестов привязанности, казалось ему максимально далёким от крутости.

Демон с глухим стуком ударяется головой о зеркало и глубоко вздыхает.

Другой мужчина заходит было в туалет, но, тут же вспоминая, что ему нужно в другое место, уходит.

Кроули не видит причин собственной паники. Дела идут просто прекрасно. Прошлая ночь была прекрасна. Теперь они могут касаться. Теперь они могут целоваться. Если ему очень сильно повезёт, прошлая ночь повторится. А может, будет даже больше.

Он не был счастливее десятилетия. Столетия. Так почему же это происходит? И почему именно сейчас?

Демон не может заставлять Азирафаэля ждать, просто не хочет. Вдруг к нему приходит мысль – как только он снова запустил время, его больше не смущало то, что ангел держит его за руку. Возможно, ему просто нужно преодолеть каждое выражение привязанности по очереди? Если это действительно так, то все в порядке, верно?

Он щелкает пальцами, высушивая лицо и волосы, берет себя в руки и направляется обратно к столу.

Лицо Азирафаэля озаряется, как восход солнца, как только он видит Кроули, и сердце демона начинает биться чаще. Очень быстро ангел начинает выглядеть озабоченным, и Кроули чувствует самую большую за все время своего существования вину. 

– С тобой все хорошо, дорогой? Ты исчез так быстро, – спрашивает Азирафаэль, слегка нахмурившись. Все, что желает Кроули в этот момент – поцеловать ангела, однако он не уверен, что не остановит время снова.

– Все в порядке, мне просто нужно было отойти на секунду, – произносит он и садится на стул, закидывая руку на спинку и усаживаясь по диагонали.

Азирафаэль хмурит брови и склоняет голову набок, и это слишком мило. Кроули закрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох, надеясь, что никто не заметит, и накрывает ладонь ангела своей.

Он открывает глаза и видит сияющего Азирафаэля, чувствует волну любви и привязанности, по своей силе могущей поспорить с цунами. Но мир все ещё в движении, даже когда демон нежно проводит большим пальцем по руке ангела. Все хорошо, ничего страшного. Он просто будет перезапускать время каждый раз, когда подобное будет случаться. Все будет хорошо.

Остаток обеда (плавно переходящего в ужин) проходит без сучка, без задоринки. Кроули оплачивает счёт и чувствует, как сердце немного ускоряется, когда Азирафаэль берет его под руку на выходе из ресторана. Но, тем не менее, пока всё хорошо.

Разговор становится более приглушённым, и ангел издает больше, чем когда-либо, приятных звуков. Кроули никогда не думал, что увидит Азирафаэля таким счастливым, и тот факт, что это именно он стал причиной этого счастья, пробуждал теплые чувства внутри него.

– _Да, всё хорошо, всё будет в порядке_ , – думает Кроули, когда они неторопливо прогуливаются рука об руку, голова Азирафаэля покоится на его плече, – _всё будет просто замечательно._

И так оно и было до тех пор, пока с быстротой, присущей только (бывшим) Воинам Господним, Азирафаэль не затащил его в переулок и не прижал к сцене, вцепившись в лацканы его пиджака и почти вплотную прижавшись.

– Зирафаэль, чт...

– Шшш, – шепчет ангел с озорным блеском в глазах, – это всё, о чем я мог думать весь день.

Ублюдочность красит его ангела, особенно после событий прошлой ночи. Внезапно Азирафаэль прижимается к губам Кроули, и демон делает всё возможное, чтобы расслабиться.

Он отвечает, слизывая с губ ангела вкус красного вина и шоколадного торта. Руки Кроули поднимаются, чтобы обхватить обе щеки Азирафаэля и поглаживать их большими пальцами. Он вполне может потеряться в этих ощущениях, не думая ни о чем другом.

Он так старается расслабиться. _Не думай о том, чтобы все испортить_ , говорит он самому себе, _просто думай об Азирафаэле_.

_Не думай о том, что всё будет плохо._

_Не думай о том, что всё обернется против тебя._

_Не думай о том, что ты этого не заслуживаешь._

_Не думай о том, что в конце концов ты всё испортишь_

_Не думай о том, что вы оба скоро будете в тупике и это единственно возможный вариант развития событий. Конец._

В воздухе разливается предательское мерцание. Азирафаэль перестает двигаться под его руками и губами. Это случилось снова.

– Черт, – произносит Кроули. Или пытается произнести. Это звучит более чем невнятно, потому что у него во рту есть язык, ему не принадлежащий. Это становится очень неловко. Ему всё больше хочется слиться со стеной. Это проще, чем признать, что у него есть возможность сделать то, о чем он мечтал веками, но демон просто не может это сделать нормально. Он просто не может сбежать от самого себя.

Демон сосредотачивается и запускает время, отстраняясь от Азирафаэля, который улыбается ему сверкающими глазами и распухшими губами, и будь все проклято, если у Кроули от такого зрелища не слабнут колени.

Ангел наклоняется, и демон нежно целует его, заканчивая гораздо раньше, чем хотелось.

– Возможно, нам стоит подождать до книжного, ангел, – говорит Кроули, обнимая Азирафаэля, – я знаю, что ты хочешь убедиться, что всё на своих местах.

– Да, наверное, ты прав, – вздыхает ангел, разглаживая лацканы чёрного пиджака, – мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы Адам восстановил и квартиру.

– Квартиру? – спрашивает Кроули, когда Азирафаэль покидает его объятия. Демон ни за что на свете не признается, что чуть не заплакал от потери контакта. – С каких пор у тебя есть квартира?

– О, всегда, – говорит Азирафаэль, расправляя жилет и поправляя бабочку. – До сих пор я особо об этом не задумывался. Если ты не хочешь, чтобы мы всегда заканчивали у тебя?

– Нгк.

Азирафаэль и Кроули стоят перед кирпичной стеной. Ангел с самодовольным выражением поправляет бабочку. Демон, раскрасневшийся и взъерошенный, стоит в паре шагов позади него.

– Я имею в виду, что твоя кровать была довольно милой, – произносит Азирафаэль, сверкая глазами, и Кроули знает, что его рот слегка приоткрыт. – Но я должен сказать, что мысль о воссоздании наших... действий прошлой ночью... у меня кажется довольно привлекательной.

– Ангел, ты не можешь просто так говорить об этом, – говорит Кроули, ощущая, как краснеют кончики его ушей. – В один прекрасный день ты меня развоплотишь.

– Милый, я живу рядом с магазином, который продает всевозможные товары... как бы это сказать... для ночных активностей. – Азирафаэль бросает на Кроули быстрый взгляд, когда слышит его стон. – С моей стороны, как книготорговца, было бы непростительно пренебрегать определенным видом литературы.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что у тебя есть порнография?

Азирафаэль наклоняет голову так, как он делает, чувствуя свое интеллектуальное превосходство.

– Возможно. Но ты никогда бы не узнал. Потому что они в квартире. Над магазином.

Азирафаэль выходит из переулка, мурлыкая какую-то мелодию Баха, и совершенно ошарашенный Кроули спешит догнать его.

– Ты собирался когда-нибудь мне сказать, что у тебя есть порнография? Или квартира, если уж на то пошло?

– Милый, ты никогда не спрашивал, – смеётся Азирафаэль, беря его за руку.

– Почему, ради Небес, я должен был об этом спрашивать? – Кроули любил Азирафаэля так долго, что не ожидал сюрпризов. Происходящие для него выглядит как откровение, и он думает, что может двигаться чуть быстрее. – Кто ты и что ты сделал с моим ангелом?

– Хм... – говорит Азирафаэль, положив вторую руку на локоть Кроули. – Знаешь, мне нравится, как это звучит.

– Что?

– Как ты называешь меня своим ангелом. Так конкретно, – Азирафаэль поворачивается и нежно целует Кроули в щёку, в этот момент они подходят к книжному магазину. – Кажется, самое время, не так ли?

– Ну да, конечно, – бормочет Кроули, когда они входят внутрь. Что-то не так, не сходится. Конечно, он демон Азирафаэля, он принадлежит ангелу уже очень долго, дольше, чем смог признать это сам. Но принадлежит ли Азирафаэль ему? Кроули кажется, что все наоборот.

Кроули останавливается в дверях. В последний свой визит сюда он был в обличии ангела. В предпоследний раз всё было охвачено пламенем, и он был уверен, что Азирафаэль мёртв. Но сейчас ангел здесь, с ним. Настоящий и живой.

Последние несколько дней дались ему нелегко, если не сказать по-другому. 

– Ну, будь я проклят, – говорит Азирафаэль, повесив своё пальто на вешалку у двери, – похоже, всё находится на своих старых местах!

– На столе новые поступления, – Кроули указывает на приключенческие книги для мальчиков (естественно, первые издания), – и, похоже, у нашего юного Антихриста есть любимый жанр.

– Ну что ж, тогда было бы неплохо иметь что-то подобное в книжном. На случай, если он когда-нибудь заглянет в гости.

Азирафаэль снимает со спинки стула свой серый свитер и надевает его. Кроули думал об этом свитере очень много ночей за бокалами вина. Ему безумно хотелось надеть его, ощущать тепло Азирафаэля, даже когда ангела не было рядом. Но он никогда этого не делал. Демону было бы больно осознавать, что это самая близкая к объятиям вещь, которую он может получить – но даже её он не заслуживает. Кроули вдруг понимает, что теперь всё изменилось.

Азирафаэль хочет быть с ним, он ясно дал понять это прошлой ночью. Слова ангела все ещё отдаются эхом в его голове: “ _Пока не сгорит каждая звезда, которую ты когда-либо видел на небе, и даже после этого я буду твоим, что бы от меня не осталось._ “. Демон не может унять дрожь – в глубине души он чувствует себя недостойным всего этого.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы мы стали настоящими крёстными для него? – произносит Кроули, устраиваясь на диване в задней комнате и изо всех сил стараясь слиться с мебелью. Он швыряет очки на кофейный столик, а Азирафаэль возится со своими книгами, переставляя их по разным полкам. Как Кроули и предполагал, ангел сразу же отвлекся, оказавшись рядом со своими чуть не потерянными фолиантами.

– А почему бы и нет, милый? Кто знает, какие неприятности могут обрушиться на бедного мальчика? Несмотря на то, что сейчас Адам почти человек, он всё равно остаётся Антихристом.

– О, ангел, такой мягкий, всегда думает о других.

Азирафаэль нежно улыбается ему, останавливаясь на секунду, чтобы поцеловать Кроули в лоб.

– О, мой дорогой, мы оба знаем, кто из нас мягче.

Демон позволяет теплоте этого маленького жеста согреть его сердце, даже не отвечая символически что-то язвительное. Они снова здесь, вместе, и это чувствуется как всегда и в тоже время по-новому. Он все ещё чувствует лёгкую боль после их ночных упражнений, однако это даже приятно. Кроули рассеянно проводит рукой по шее и плечу – он знает , что темные засосы все ещё там. Маркеры, доказывающие, что он принадлежит Азирафаэлю так, как он всегда хотел.

Он слушает, как ангел бродит по магазину, и знакомые звуки убаюкивают его. Может быть, только может быть, он смог преодолеть себя и больше случайных чудес не будет.

К тому времени, как он просыпается, солнце уже давно опустилось за горизонт; свет, льющийся из окон книжного магазина, представляет собой причудливую смесь пурпурно-оранжевого заката и лучей только что оживших уличных фонарей. Кроули потягивается, чувствуя себя слишком уютно, чтобы двигаться. Он снова проводит рукой по шее, все ещё не открывая глаза, склонный думать, что всё это просто сон, который закончится в любую минуту. Однако засосы всё ещё на месте.

– А, вот ты и проснулся, мой дорогой, – слышит он сверху знакомый голос с незнакомой нежностью.

Кроули медленно открывает глаза, ощущая вялость, которую обычно оставляет после себя короткий сон. Он смотрит наверх и видит голубые глаза и сияющую улыбку. Пока он спал, Азирафаэль, должно быть, сел с ним рядом на диван. Каким-то образом его голова оказалась на коленях ангела, легонько гладящего медные волосы. Демону хочется свернуться калачиком и мурлыкать обо всем на свете.

На лице Азирафаэля появляется странное выражение. Благоговение, любовь, преданность. Чувства, которые не должны возникать на его лице из-за Кроули. По мнению демона, это он должен давать подобное Азирафаэлю. Почтение, любовь, преданность, поклонение. Кроули мог бы провести остаток своих дней на коленях, молясь у алтаря ангела. Однако вместо этого Азирафаэль просто наблюдал за ним.

– Ты наблюдал за тем, как я сплю, ангел? – бормочет Кроули, протирая глаза.

– О, ну, – восхитительно розовый румянец ползет вверх по щекам ангела к его ушам. – Ну, это так.... Прости меня, пожалуйста.

– Почему ты извиняешься? Это не так уж и важно, Зирафаэль.

– Видишь ли, я просто... – ангел тяжело вздыхает, проводя ногтями по голове Кроули. Ему хочется свернуться калачиком и снова заснуть. – Ты такой умиротворенный, когда спишь, но, если тебя это беспокоит, я больше не буду смотреть.

Для Кроули это слишком, когда на него смотрят так, словно он – предмет обожания, а не страха. Кажется немного странным. Кажется немного неправильным, если честно.

– Я не говорил, что меня это беспокоит, ангел.

– О, тогда замечательно, – говорит Азирафаэль, покачивая головой. – Мне нравится смотреть на тебя, дорогой.

Кроули не может остановиться. Он не знает, что именно заставляет его – румянец на щеках ангела, глупое покачивание головой, говорящее о том, что тот уверен в том, что добился своего, или ощущение ногтей с идеальным маникюром в волосах, – но прежде, чем он успевает подумать о причинах, демон вскарабкивается на колени Азирафаэля и обвивает руками его шею. Он осыпает поцелуями лицо ангела, а затем мягко касается губ.

Демон чувствует, как руки Азирафаэля пробегают по его бедрам, а затем грудной клетке, достаточно сильно, чтобы быть заявлением на собственность. Ангел углубляет поцелуй, и Кроули пользуется этим в полной мере, запечатлевая в памяти каждую секунду. Руки Азирафаэля двигаются вверх и вниз по его груди, и демон позволяет ему сбросить черный пиджак с плеч.

То, что происходит, совершенно не похоже на прошлую ночь. Она была неистовой и быстрой, сокрушительный волной шести тысяч лет одиночества, тоски и желания. Сегодня все медленнее и методичнее. Кроули кажется, что Азирафаэль намерен полностью насладиться им на этот раз. Изучить его тело целиком. Теперь у них есть всё время мира на это.

Азирафаэль умудряется вытащить футболку Кроули из брюк и проводит руками по коже его спины. Прикосновение посылает искры вниз по позвоночнику демона.

Мир мерцает, и всё замирает. Почти всё.

– Кроули, что это было? – спрашивает Азирафаэль, замирая под демоном.

– Э... ничего? – произносит Кроули, пытаясь отвлечь ангела поцелуями в шею и прямо под ухом. По крайней мере, на этот раз Азирафаэль не заморожен.

– Милый, прекрати на минутку, мне кажется, время остановилось, – говорит ангел, немного отстраняясь.

– Да, и что? – спрашивает Кроули, наклоняясь для поцелуя, однако Азирафаэль отстраняется.

– Дорогой, остановка времени – твой несомненный талант, но сейчас в этом нет никакой необходимости!

– Да, но это случилось, так что оставим это, – говорит Кроули, полный решимости продолжать несмотря ни на что. Раз Азирафаэль тоже не замер, он не видит необходимости в перезапуске времени.

– Кроули, – вздыхает ангел, когда демон прикусывает мочку его уха.

– Ладно, хорошо, – он щелкает пальцами, и время снова начинает свой ход.

–Лучше, ангел? – спрашивает он, начиная покрывать поцелуями висок Азирафаэля и спускаясь вниз по его шее.

– Кроули... – Азирафаэль запускает руки в его волосы, губы демона касаются сонной артерии ангела.

Все просто замечательно.

– Кроули. – Азирафаэль хватает его за волосы и тянет от себя. Ангел тяжело дышит, его волосы в беспорядке, и он так чертовски красив, что Кроули прилагает громадное усилие, чтобы не начать целовать снова.

– Кроули, дорогой, – произносит ангел между вздохами, – это продолжается весь день? Поэтому ты был таким отстранённым?

– Кто был отстранённым ?

– Ты, мой милый, – говорит Азирафаэль, закатывая глаза, и, когда Кроули слезает с него, меняет позу, садясь рядом с демоном на диван. – По дороге в Ритц, во время ужина, в переулке. Я уже начал беспокоиться и, видимо, не зря.

– Всего лишь несколько случайных демонических чудес, не о чем беспокоиться.

– Случайных... Кроули, ты замораживал время целый день? – Азирафаэль бросает взгляд, против которого демон бессилен. Он не может солгать ангелу, никогда не мог. Особенно когда эти серо-голубые глаза смотрят на него сверху вниз, словно бросая вызов. Он что-то неразборчиво бормочет, надеясь хоть немного отсрочить этот разговор.

– Что ты сказал?

– Только три раза, – говорит Кроули громче, чем намеревался, – теперь уже четыре.

Он чувствует, как жар поднимается по его щекам, когда он скрещивает руки и принимает лучший хмурый вид из тех, что умеет (который, как ему было бы стыдно знать, очень сильно похож на надутый).

– Но почему?

– Если бы я знал, то, черт возьми, перестал, как ты думаешь? – Кроули закрывает лицо руками, уставившись в пол. – Я не имею ни малейшего представления, почему это происходит,  
но знаю, что именно вызывает.

– И что же вызывает? – Азирафаэль медленно кладет руку на спину демона, начиная поглаживать место, откуда появляются крылья. Это очень мило. Утешительно.

– Жесты привязанности. – Кроули наклоняется к Азирафаэлю, позволяя своей голове упасть на плечо ангела, прежде чем продолжить. – Судя по всему, от тебя.

– Прошлой ночью... – успокаивающие проглаживания прекратились. – Ты тоже...

– Нет, нет, не вчера вечером, – произносит Кроули, уткнувшись носом в шею Азирафаэля. – Я думаю, что-то вроде _верной гибели_ отвлекло меня достаточно, чтобы этого не произошло. Не знаю, почему это происходит, но точно знаю, что одно и то же не вызывает приступ дважды. Как только я приму этот жест привязанности, время больше не замирает.

– То есть, когда мы держались за руки...

– Да.

– А потом в ресторане...

– Прямое попадание.

– И переулке, когда мы...

– Взят с поличным.

– Должна же быть причина. Что ты чувствуешь, когда это происходит? – он практически чувствует, как крутятся шестерёнки в голове Азирафаэля. Как всегда, пытается найти решение. Ангел берет демона за руку, успокаивающе проводя большим пальцем по его ладони.

– Как... Ну, не знаю, заведённым, как струна, готовая лопнуть. – Кроули чувствует, как в уголках его глаз выступают слёзы. – Как будто я не знаю, что делать дальше. Как будто у меня есть выбор, но если я приму неверное решение...

– Все это рухнет? – Азирафаэль перебивает его насколько тихим голосом, что демон почти не слышит его. В словах ангела слышится боль, которую Кроули не может пропустить мимо ушей. Он снова садится прямо и смотрит Азирафаэлю в глаза.

– Да...

– О, мой милый, – произносит Азирафаэль с надрывом в голосе. Всё, что хочет сделать Кроули, это целовать ангела до тех пор, пока тот снова не станет счастлив. – Но ты же знаешь, что не можешь сделать ничего, чтобы прогнать меня?

– Ты не можешь быть в этом уверенным, – говорит Кроули, когда Азирафаэль отпускает его руку и обнимает, притягивая к себе и прижимая к груди. Кроули чувствует себя в большей безопасности, чем когда-либо, и молча роняет слёзы.

– Я точно знаю, что чувствую, – произносит Азирафаэль, как будто это самая очевидная вещь в мире, – и знаю уже довольно давно, дорогой.

– Прекрасно, но, в конце концов, я все ещё демон и остаюсь собой. Что произойдет, когда ты вспомнишь свой статус и я буду уже недостаточно хорош?

– Это нечестно, Кроули, – говорит Азирафаэль, обнимая демона ещё крепче. – Ты полагаешь, что знаешь, что я буду чувствовать через годы, десятилетия, даже столетия. Но ты не можешь знать наверняка.

– Ты тоже не можешь. 

Кроули обвивает руками Азирафаэля, утыкаясь лицом в его мягкую грудь и наслаждаясь своей возможностью делать это. Дихотомия всего этого сбивает с толку. Как что-то может быть правильным и неправильным одновременно? И где же пролегает граница?

– Да, и это самое страшное, не так ли? – Азирафаэль снова запускает пальцы в волосы Кроули. – Но я думаю, что, учитывая всё, что мы пережили за эти тысячелетия, мы должны попробовать.

– Но что, если я всё испорчу? – всхлипывает Кроули, и Азирафаэль наклоняется к нему, целуя следы слез на лице демона.

– Милый, у тебя были столетия, чтобы, как ты говоришь, испортить наши отношения, но ничего не случилось.

– Столетия? 

Неужели Азирафаэль действительно любил его так долго, а демон даже не заметил?

– Наш первый совместный обед – устрицы у Петрония, если не раньше.

Нежная рука убирает волосы со лба Кроули, ангел аккуратно вытирает слёзы с его глаз.

– Всё это время ты ничего не говорил... – демон ослабляет хватку, опуская руки на бедра Азирафаэля.

– Я не мог, Кроули, и ты это знаешь. Мысли о тех вещах, которые Ад мог сотворить с тобой за предательство... Я не мог их вынести, – ангел целует демона в щёку, в подбородок, в нос и, наконец, в губы. – Я лицемерил и притворялся, но любил тебя. Был твоим так долго, что не уверен, что знаю, как быть кем-то другим.

– Не говори так, ангел, – голос Кроули срывается, и новый поток слёз грозит пролиться. Они так долго прятались. Как же выйти на свет, когда всё, что ты знаешь – тьма?

– Не говорить что? – спрашивает ангел, беря Кроули за руку, и, поднося её к своему лицу, нежно целует внутреннюю сторону запястья, прежде чем ткнуться носом в ладонь.

– Просто есть что-то... странное в том, что ты называешь себя моим. Как будто мы равны или что-то в этом роде. Как будто я этого достоин.

– Но, Кроули, мы равны, – Азирафаэль по очереди целует костяшки пальцев, – мы на одной стороне, помнишь?

– Я этого не достоин, – тихо произносит Кроули, опуская голову на плечо ангела, пытаясь унять слёзы.

– Дорогой, посмотри на меня, – нежная рука на подбородке Кроули снова возвращает его на уровень глаз Азирафаэля. – Как ты мог подумать, что не достоин любви? Обожания и преданности? Я смотрю на тебя и вижу красоту галактик, созданных тобой, остроту ума, озорство твоей хитрой натуры. Ту доброту, которую ты пытаешься спрятать, но она все равно прорывается наружу. Мой дорогой, ты – самое восхитительное создание, которое я когда-либо имел удовольствие знать. Ты не можешь винить меня в том, что я немного алчен.

Азирафаэль наклоняется и целует Кроули, слегка поглаживая пальцем его подбородок. Это поцелуй, полный любви, преданности и обещаний. Ангел замолкает и склоняет их лбы друг к другу, поглаживая большим пальцем щёку демона; их дыхание смешивается в непосредственной близости.

– Кроули, я тебя очень люблю, позволь мне помочь тебе расслабиться. Позволь показать тебе, что мы равны, – Азирафаэль снова целует его, на этот раз более отчаянно. – О, любовь моя, позволь показать, насколько сильно я тебя обожаю.

Ангел толкает демона обратно на кушетку, его руки возвращаются под футболку, снимая её через голову. Он жадно и глубоко целует Кроули. Пальцы демона вплетаются в светлые волосы, потягивая их, и ангел протяжно стонет.

Кроули сбрасывает с плеч Азирафаэля его проклятый свитер и быстро развязывает бабочку, оставляя поцелуи на шее и подбородке. Он не только слышит, но и чувствует, как тяжело дышит Азирафаэль, медленно облизывая ложбинку на горле и кадык.

Довольно скоро жилет и рубашка ангела исчезают, и они снова кожа к коже. Кроули уверен, что никогда не сможет этим насытиться. Теплом Азирафаэля, прижимающегося к нему настолько близко, насколько это возможно в физических телах.

Здесь, на диване, тесно, но Кроули это не волнует. Только не тогда, когда Азирафаэль лежит на нем, извивается и стонет. Это ошеломляет, даже когда они всё ещё в брюках. Трение и жар почти нестерпимы.

Кроули стонет и откидывает голову назад, и Азирафаэль использует все преимущества этого положения, целуя засосы, оставленные прошлой ночью. 

– И ты их не убрал с помощью чуда? – ангел вздыхает над ухом демона, целуя ушную раковину.

– Не захотел, – произносит Кроули, задыхаясь от восхитительного трения, – я хотел видеть их, знать, что это был не сон.

Азирафаэль многозначительно сильно прикусывает его шею.

– Тебе это не кажется сном? 

Кроули стонет, царапая ногтями лопатки Азирафаэля.

– Самый лучший сон, который я когда-либо видел, – произносит демон, соединяя их губы и прижимаясь бедрами к ангелу.

Это уже слишком. Кожа, пот, трение. Он очень, очень близок к завершению, но пока не желает этого. Азирафаэль проводит языком по его ключицам, и демону угрожает самопроизвольное воспламенение.

– Азирафаэль, ангел, – выдыхает Кроули, когда жар всё больше и больше обвалакивает его позвоночник с каждым движением бёдер, – ангел, я...

Его останавливает сдавленный вскрик Азирафаэля. Ангел застывает над ним, уткнувшись лбом в лоб демона и тяжело дыша.

– Ангел, ты только что...

– Да.

– Даже без...

– Да, – Азирафаэль целует его, нежно и с любовью. – Да, дорогой, но теперь я намерен позаботиться о тебе.

Прежде чем Кроули успевает остановить его, Азирафаэль на коленях сползает на пол.

– Погоди, ангел, ты не...

– Я знаю, что не должен, но я хочу, – произносит Азирафаэль, проводя руками по бёдрам Кроули. – Позволь мне быть хорошим для тебя, дорогой.

Кроули чувствует, как жар приливает к его лицу.

– Не надо так говорить, ангел.

– А почему бы и нет?

– Это я должен был говорить такие вещи. Это я должен стоять на коленях, а не ты. Ты не должен становиться на колени ни перед кем, тем более, передо мной.

– Кроули, это именно то, чего я хочу. Знаю, что одной возни в книжном будет недостаточно, но мне нужно, чтобы ты знал, что достоин любви. Что ты хорош таким, какой есть.

– Азирафаэль... – Кроули с трудом сглатывает, не в силах разобраться в своих мыслях, когда Азирафаэль у его ног. Это странно и по-своему кощунственно: ангел, стоящий на коленях перед демоном. Ангел, любящий демона.

– Если ты не хочешь, то я не буду ничего делать, – говорит Азирафаэль, продолжая держать Кроули за ноги. – Здесь решаешь ты.

Его губы распухли от поцелуев, а пушистые волосы растрепались. Ангел розовый и взъерошенный, и прямо там, у ног Кроули, хочет его. Желает демона так, как он мечтал на протяжении тысячелетий.

– Ангел, пожалуйста, я хочу.

Азирафаэль приподнимается и целует его, глубоко и преданно, проводя руками по бёдрам Кроули, по его груди и до самого лица, где он гладит нежно большим пальцем щеки демона.

– Я так и думал, что ты это скажешь, – произносит Азирафаэль со своей фирменной ублюдочной ухмылкой. – Если ты не возражаешь, мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты просто принимал то, что я даю. Ты можешь сделать это для меня, Кроули?

Демон пытается ответить, но у него перехватывает дыхание. Он всегда хотел этого, просто безумно желал, однако раньше Кроули не имел возможности попросить. Демон смотрит в глаза Азирафаэля, глядя на него с любовью и преданностью. Он знает, что ангел хочет разделить с ним эту любовь, она всегда принадлежала ему. Им больше не нужно прятаться. Азирафаэль хочет его, а он хочет Азирафаэля. Таким, какой он есть. А если это не достойно любви... Что же тогда достойно?

– Я ничего не сделаю, пока ты не скажешь мне, дорогой, – шепчет Азирафаэль, положив голову на бедро Кроули и ожидая его ответа. Демон чувствует дыхание ангела сквозь ткань джинсов, и это только ещё больше подначивает его.

Кроули тяжело вздыхает, протягивает руку и проводит двумя пальцами по щеке Азирафаэля.

– Пожалуйста, ангел, я хочу всё, что ты хочешь мне дать.

Лицо Азирафаэля светится ярче солнца.

– Я дам тебе всё, что смогу, Кроули. Всю свою любовь, хвалу и поклонение.

Азирафаэль нежно целует колено Кроули, прежде чем продолжить путь вверх по бедру. Демон вздрагивает от прикосновения – он не привык к таким ласкам.

Азирафаэль тянется к молнии и медленно расстёгивает её. Кроули сдвигается, чтобы помочь ангелу снять с него облегающие джинсы, боксеры снимаются вместе с ними.

– Я всегда находил тебя красивым, мой дорогой, – произносит Азирафаэль, проводя пальцем по члену Кроули, прежде чем размазать предэякулят большим пальцем.

Он наклоняется и целует головку, постанывая при этом, и демон чуть не лишается тела от вибраций.

– Мой дорогой. Мой милый. Мой Кроули, – шепчет ангел, перемежая свои слова поцелуями ствола и прокладывая себе путь к основанию.

Он смотрит на Кроули сквозь свои безумно длинные ресницы, ожидая подтверждения. Демон энергично кивает ему, и Азирафаэль быстро проводит языком от основания до головки, прежде чем взять в рот. Кроули вскрикивает от теплого, влажного жара, окружающего и обволакивающего его.

Когда Азирафаэль начинает двигаться, рука демона поднимается, чтобы запутаться в светлых кудрях. Ангел останавливает его свободной рукой, переплетая их пальцы и прижимая запястье Кроули к кушетке. Он медленно, неторопливо освобождает рот.

– Нет, дорогой, просто наслаждайся этим, – произносит Азирафаэль, покусывая внутреннюю сторону бедра демона. – позволь мне позаботиться о тебе.

Когда ангел берет его обратно в рот, Кроули не может удержать себя от лихорадочных движений бедрами. Азирафаэль просто продолжает, не останавливаясь и не произнося ни слова. Жар и давление внутри демона достигают критической точки, и он понимает, что долго не продержится. Каждое движение языка Азирафаэля, каждое прохладное дуновение его дыхания, каждый стон и звук, исходящий от него, доходит до самого сердца Кроули.

– Зирафаэль, я... я...

Азирафаэль заглатывает до самой гортани, и Кроули теряет всякий контроль. Он выплёскивается в горло ангела с его именем на губах. Азирафаэль не шевелится, пока не проглатывает всё до последней капли и пока Кроули не смягчается у него во рту. Он отстраняется и трётся лицом о бедро демона, тяжело дыша.

Кроули едва слышит звуки из-за грохота своего пульса и, как и прошлой ночью, задаётся вопросом, похоже ли это на дискорпорацию.

Азирафаэль забирается обратно на диван и ныряет в объятия демона, утыкаясь носом в грудь. До отвратительности ласково. Азирафаэль быстро избавляется от штанов и соединяет их ноги вместе, ещё крепче прижимаясь к груди Кроули.

– Я люблю тебя, – шепчет Кроули в волосы ангела, лениво играя одним из локонов у основания шеи Азирафаэля. Демон слышит очень сонное бормотание у своей груди, которое звучит и ощущается как “я тоже тебя люблю“, и улыбается.

Быстрое чудо Кроули помогает им обоим закутаться в смехотворный клетчатый плед. Время не остановилось ни разу, и теперь Азирафаэль лежит в объятиях Кроули.

Будущее Кроули разворачивается перед его глазами, полное чудесных решений, которые он будет принимать ежедневно. Полное дней, которые он проведет со своим ангелом. Полное объятий, поцелуев и долгих ночей, проведенных на этом самом диване и полных страсти, таких, как эта, когда они показывают друг другу самым человеческим способом свои чувства.

“Кажется, вполне уместно после стольких лет общения с людьми, – думает Кроули, – иметь такой человеческий способ проявлять свою любовь.“ Азирафаэль шевелится и тихонько посапывает, и у демона от этого щемит в груди.

Они здесь, в книжном магазине, который не сгорел дотла, с любовью, которая полностью и по-настоящему принадлежит только им. Они здесь вместе, впереди их ждёт счастливое будущее. Время больше не проказничает, Кроули не думает, что оно осмелится снова.

Демон целует Азирафаэля в макушку и гасит свет силой мысли. Он подтыкает плед, обнимает ангела покрепче и проваливается в сон.


End file.
